The invention relates to a through bolt connection, in particular for unilaterally accessible locations, where the connecting means are to be applied from one accessible side only.
It is known that in conventional through bolt connections, the fastened parts may be connected together by means of a through bolt and a nut if both sides of the location are unobstructed. The through bolt may be inserted through the through holes in the fastened parts from one side and the nut drawn up from the other side. In a unilaterally accessible location, however, such through bolt connections cannot be made with conventional bolts and nuts.
If through bolt connections are desired, or indeed required, machine parts, for example, must be oversize in order to accommodate the connections. Consequently, many assemblies are unnecessarily large and heavy.